Memulai
Download Pertama tama yang kamu harus lakukan adalah mendownload SA-MP client. Halaman download bisa ditemukan di http://www.sa-mp.com/download.php. Sering sering-lah untuk cek website tersebut dari waktu ke waktu untuk mengetahui SA-MP versi terbaru tentunya jika kamu mendapati error seperti "Incorrect Version". Installasi Setelah mendownload SA-MP client terbaru kemudian jalankan aplikasi tersebut lalu ikuti instruksi yang ada. Aplikasi installer akan meminta mu untuk memberikan lokasi direktori GTA:SA kamu. Secara default biasanya ada di 'C:\Program Files\Rockstar Games\GTA San Andreas', tetapi mungkin saja kamu menaruh GTA:SA di tempat yang lain. Ini sangat penting untuk menginstall SA-MP di tempat gta_sa.exe berada karena SA-MP membutuhkan Core Files dari game tersebut untuk bisa bekerja dengan baik. Sebaiknya kamu mengikuti instruksi untuk menginstall GTA:SA ditempat default, jika sudah klik install. Jika tidak silahkan klik browse untuk mencarinya. Installasi otomatis ini seharusnya akan membuat shorcut bernama SAMP di desktop kamu, jika tidak cobalah untuk mencek GTA San Andreas directory kamu. Jalankan file untuk membuka SA-MP server browser, dimana nantinya kamu bisa masuk ke server yang kamu inginkan. Mencari Server Mencari server itu sangatlah muah, cukup klik shortcut yang ada di desktop kamu (samp.exe), lalu server browser akan muncul. Klik 'Internet' pada bagian tab dibawah client untuk menunjukkan semua server y ang berjalan. 'Hosted' tab spesial untuk menampilkan list server yang telah membayar untuk ditampilkan agar mendapatkan visibilitas. Satu satunya input pengguna yang diperlukan ke server browser adalah memasukkan nickname/username kamu di kolom 'name' diatas browser window. Lalu, silahkan pilih server yang kmau inginkan, klik kanan pada server yang kamu mau dan klik 'Connect'. atau kamu bisa klik tombol 'Play' yang berwarna hijau di sudut kanan atas. Jika semuanya berjalan dengan baik, nantinya SA-MP client akan menginisiasi permainan GTA:SA dan kamu bisa bermain di server yang kamu pilih. Dan kamu bisa bermain GTA:SA dengan lebih dari 1000 orang lainnya! Jika game tidak berjalan, silahkan lihat list pada masalah umum. '''Jika kamu membutuhkan bantuan lebih lanjut silahkan cek ke forum. Memasuki game di awal Setelah berhasil masuk kedalam server, kamu akan melihat sebuah "class selection screen" pada setiap server dimana kamu diharuskan memilih class/skin yang ingin kamu mainkan. Di beberapa gamemode memilih skin akan menentukan team dimana kamu ada diantaranya, atau peran apa yang kamu mainkan di game. Beda skin mungkin bisa berbeda senjata karena itu semua sudah diatur di servernya. Dalam gamemode tertentu, class/skin tidak memiliki abilitas, senjata, ataupun peran dan itu semua hanyalah seperti pemilihan baju dan gaya (entah itu rambut ataupun lain nya). Untuk memilih skin yang tersedia silahkan klik tombol arah panah kiri atau arah panah kanan di keyboard kamu, dan klik Shift untuk spawn, atau gunakan mouse cursor dan tombol GUI yang ada dibawah layar. Jika skin tersebut bagian dari tim tertentu maka akan otomatis menunjukkan tim mana yang harusnya kamu masuki dan yang memilki skin yang sama. '''Chat Box/Window Chatbox/window dapat ditemukan pada bagian pojok atas-kiri layar, dan menyediakan sarana untuk pengguna untuk berbicara dengan yang lain, mengirim perintah ataupun menerima informasi dari server. Untuk membuka chat input box, tekan T, F6, atau `. Kamu dapat menyembunyikan chat window menggunakan tombol F7. Death Window 'Death window' dapat ditemukan di kanan tengah layar. List akan menunjukkan 5 kematian baru-baru ini, menunjukkan pembunuhnya, korban, dan senjata yag digunakan. Death Window juga munculkan bunuh diri dan kematian lainnya seperti mati tenggelam atau akibat terjatuh dan bisa di sembunyikan dengan menekan tombol F9. Game Keys As SA-MP is built on top of the San Andreas game, almost all the keys are exactly the same as single player with the exception of a few SA-MP-specific commands. As for all other commands/keys, they are exactly the same as single player. They are mapped in the pause menu settings. If you have never played San Andreas before it is highly recommended that you play through Single Player first, even if it is only the first few missions. A lot of playing SA-MP involves knowledge of single player itself, such as where things are (e.g. weapon shops). Most servers will likely have some form of 'helpful hints' for new players though. Enjoy playing SA-MP!